Elswords and Aisha's story
by Kirito13
Summary: As Raven and Rena get married, Elsword feels lonely...but this is just the start of his relationship...sorry bad at summaries...also there is a character death...and also this will be a sad story...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

Elsword and Aisha' story

Chapter one: the dance

The Hamel hall was crowded with supporters of the newlyweds. People from all around Elrios had wanted to congratulate Raven and Rena's marriage. The chandeliers lit the room with light, red silk carpet was laid out and a small band was playing music. It had all happened suddenly, once the problems of returning the Elstone to original spot, Raven had immediately proposed to Rena. The crowded hall cheered and danced, while others would drink to their hearts was truly spectacular. Elsword leaned against a wall in the far corner, observing the happiness. Sure he felt happy for Raven and Rena…but he felt lonely from watching the two of them, dancing and enjoying each other's company. He sighed heavily and straightened his lord knight clothing. Raven was wearing his formal blade master uniform and Rena was as usual, wearing the Grand Archer dress she was given. Elsword's spiky red hair covered most of his vision. A feint smell of alcohol flew through the room, but no one seemed to notice. Elsword watched as Rena playfully dragged Eve, the queen of the Nasods, onto the dance floor and paired her with Chung, prince of Hamel and the famous Tactical Trooper. Elsword couldn't resist a smile appearing on his face as he watched the red face prince dance clumsily. Eve was having quite a hard time trying to guide him. Sighing, Elsword turned around and walked away from the celebration. He climbed the empty stairs and walked past a guard, who nodded, as if he knew why Elsword was leaving. Elsword ignored the sign and continued to walk up the stairs slowly, while watching a certain girl. A certain annoying purple haired girl. Elsword stopped and watched from afar at the girl, sitting by herself at the table and being chattered up by some boys around Elsword's age. Elsword growled in annoyance, but shook his head…why would he care if Aisha was being chatted to…he didn't have any feelings for the girl, but deep down, he felt a feeling he had never felt before. Elsword continued to watch as the girl stood up and walked away from the group of boys. Aisha walked over to the counter, her white coat swaying back and forth. She grabbed a cocktail on a metal plate that a waiter was holding. Aisha sat down heavily and drunk the cocktail slowly, sip by sip. Elsword's heart nearly leapt out in surprise as Aisha turned to look at Elsword. She had a confused expression on her delicate face, as she placed the cocktail down. Hurriedly, Elsword turned around and quickened his pace. He reached the top of the stairs and continued to walk down the dark corridor. The view of the hall was amazing from the top of the corridor. But Elsword didn't stop and continued to walk quickly to the door at the end of the corridor. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked out. Silently, he turned and closed the door without making a sound. Elsword came to another corridor, except at the end was a glass door that led to a veranda. A faint night time breeze blew towards him. Elsword walked started to walk towards it. He had gotten about halfway down the corridor when a voice made him stop.

"Elsword." A familiar voice said.

Elsword turned around slowly to face the purple haired girl calling to him. Aisha walked towards Elsword. Her hair was neatly tied into childish pigtails, with some loose strands falling down on her face. A soft expression was placed on her face as she stopped in front of him.

"Elsword…why did you walk away from the celebration? Is something wrong?"

Elsword shrugged. "I don't really know…it's just I have this feeling after looking at Raven and Rena…a feeling of loneliness…"

Aisha sighed. "You're not alone…you have the gang…."

"I know…" Elsword muttered. "But a different kind of lonely…like….how should I put it?"

"You long for someone?"

Elsword made a half-half sign. "Sort off…."

Aisha smiled. "That' understandable…everyone feels like that sometime…"

There was a chorus of cheers that seeped into the dark corridor. Elsword stared at the door with a faint light from behind.

"Elsword….would you like to dance?"

Elsword stared at Aisha with a confuse expression. "Wait…you mean in there or…"

"Here….now…"

Elsword scratched his head nervously. "I can't dance."

"Then let me teach you…" Aisha whispered. She stepped forward and grabbed Elsword's hand with her right hand. She lifted it to it was 90 degrees from the floor. She then gently placed her hand on Elsword's right shoulder. Elsword just stared blankly at the Elemental Master. Sighing, Aisha grabbed Elsword's other hand and placed it on her hip.

"This is the normal dancing position…the stepping is the hard part."

Music seep through the door and softly echoed the corridor.

"Firstly…Elsword, take a step back as I stepped forward."

Slowly, Aisha took a step forward and Elsword stepped backwards.

"Now to your right." Aisha whispered. Once again, Elsword stepped right, just as Aisha stepped left.

"Now you just reverse the other two previous steps."

Elsword stepped forward, and Aisha stepped back, before stepping right, which Elsword responded by stepping left. Aisha smiled gently.

"And that's it…just repeat it over and over again…except we keep turning…"

Once again Aisha stepped forward but spun slowly, and Elsword responded. As the music played, the two continued to dance slowly. Subconsciously, Aisha rested her head on Elsword's shoulder.

"You don't have to feel lonely Elsword….you're not alone…"

Aisha lifted her head and smiled. Elsword stopped dancing and embraced Aisha gently.

"Thank you Aisha…I feel much better now."

Aisha's faint blushed disappeared as she returned the embrace. "Glad I could help…"

Elsword reluctantly let Aisha go and smiled gently.

"Want to go back to join the celebration?" Aisha asked.

"Nah…I'll just stay out here for a bit more…"

Aisha nodded, before turning around and walked to the door.

"Aisha."

Aisha stopped and looked back at Elsword. Elsword looked away nervously, with a faint red on his cheeks, but the darkness hid that fact.

"Maybe sometime…we could…how should I put it?"

"Eat out?"

"Y-yes…"

"Like a date?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean….well I guess yeah…"

Aisha giggled before walking back to Elsword. She tip toed and pecked him on the cheek.

"I would like that….tomorrow...lunch…"

Aisha turned around and finally walked away from Elsword. She smiled before opening the door and walking out. As the door closed, Elsword turned around and grinned. He walked towards the veranda and walked outside into the cool night breeze. That was the start of their relationship.

* * *

**So I hope this was good...and hopefully not that descriptive, i tried to make my stories more descriptive now...reviews please...:)  
**


End file.
